


Fox and the Hounds, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You've got to know when to run.





	Fox and the Hounds, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: My CJ/Toby heart broke more than a little with Season 7. I still can't quite come to terms with it, but here's me trying.  


* * *

Pursuit. It’s been her lot in life. She’s had to work hard for grades, for friends, for just the opportunity to set another target. For clothes that fit and shoes that go with them. It’s always been her making the running.

There was that time, though, when he came for her and wanted her for what she was. Wanted her way with words and that other magic she worked with her tongue.

Now there’s another who sees her as she was, and is, and could be, and his eyes still adore her whoever she is.

She’s ready to be caught.


End file.
